


defenseless

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [36]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Hunter makes a stupid decision. Fitz refuses to acknowledge it was a smart one.





	defenseless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I can't stand the thought of losing you."

_ SLAM. _ “You didn’t have to step in front of that bullet, and you bloody know it!”

“It was going to hit you, and you bloody knew  _ that _ !”

Jemma sighed, fighting the urge to go out her head down. “Fitz, I need to take Hunter’s blood pressure.”

“ _ One _ second.” Fitz held up a finger before continuing his harangue. “How could you be so  _ bloody _ stupid you were  _ right _ in the path of –”

“Yeah, but you were –”

“Oh, don’t say I’m fuckin’  _ defenseless _ again,” Fitz slammed his hand onto the med bed railing. “What’s it to you anyways, savin me? Huh? Cause we all know you never do anything without intentions behind it,  _ especially _ not putting yourself in the path of –”

“ _ I can’t stand the thought of losing you _ !”

Fitz stopped.

Hunter stopped, his words catching up with him.

“I’ll be outside,” Jemma said quietly, and stepped out. Slowly, Fitz came back to his senses, taking Hunter’s hand.

“What do you mean, you can’t stand the thought of losing me?”

“I said what I said,” Hunter answered, discomfort on his features, “don’t make me say it again.”

“Only if you take me out when you’re out of this bed.”

“Get in the bed and I’ll feel better.” Fitz’s cheeks heated at the innuendo, and Hunter just grinned.

“And no more bullets,” he added before they could get off topic. “You take another for me again, I swear I’ll kill you myself.”

“No promises. No promises.”


End file.
